RAS LE BOL DES CLICHES
by Alberie
Summary: Vous ne trouvez pas que les fics se ressemblent quasiment toutes ? Voici un petit récapitulatif de ce qu'on ne voit que trop et qu'il faudrait à tout prix éviter à mon humble avis en tout cas.
1. Hermione Drago

**RAS-LE-BOL DES CLICHES **

_Désolée pour tous les fan des Hermione/Drago qu'on peut trouver sur ce site (certes, il y en a des très bien mais, elles restent, hélas, une minorité) mais, lors de cette après-midi ensoleillée où je m'ennuyais quelque peu, je me suis mise à faire un petit récapitulatif (quand même trois pages presque et demi) de ce qu'on ne trouve que trop dans les fictions, tellement que ça en devient des clichés plus ou moins écœurants ou comiques. Donc les voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous êtes d'accord ou pas avec moi et même si vous en avez relevé d'autres._

- Début de 7è année, Hermione a appris au cours de l'été qu'elle était nommée préfète en chef.

- Rendez-vous sur le quai de la gare King's Cross : Hermione rejoint ses deux meilleurs amis. ' _Harry ! Ron ! Comment allez-vous ?_' Demande-t-elle avec sa nouvelle voix sensuelle. Ron la dévisage, bouche bée. _'Hermione, c'est bien toi ?'_. Parce que, comme de par hasard, Hermione est devenue SUPER belle en l'espace de deux mois. Ses cheveux habituellement ébouriffés sont devenus lisses et ont poussé d'au moins 50 centimètres (sans charres). Sans oublier, que maintenant qu'ils forment de belles boucles aux reflets dorés. En un mot : La Perfection !

- Pendant la réunion des préfets, la brunette découvre que Malefoy est le second préfet en chef. Elle crie au désespoir : '_Comment vais-je le supporter pendant toute l'année_ _Pourquoi l'ont-ils nommé, lui, préfet en chef ? Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de son cher papa !'_ Et Harry et compagnie compatissent à son abominable 'malheur' (C'est tout juste s'ils ne sortent pas leurs mouchoirs et se mettent à pleurer. Elle n'est pas encore morte que je sache !)

- Drago et Hermione partagent leurs appartements de préfets en chef, ont une salle commune pour les deux et le PLUS important, la salle de bains commune. Alors parlons-en de la salle de bains : elle a deux portes qui donnent sur chacune des chambres. Dès le premier soir (deux options) :

1) Hermione prend son bain. Drago rentre et se rince l'œil en admirant les nouvelles formes de femme de la belle brune, obtenues en l'espace de quelques semaines. Elle a en effet pris plusieurs tailles de poitrines (Petite question n°1 : Comment est-ce possible ? Silicone peut-être ? ). C'est alors qu'il se fait la réflexion : _'Elle est pas si mal que ça pour une Sang de Bourbe'. _

2) Drago est dans son bain. Par le plus grand des hasard, Hermione rentre dans la salle de bains et une pensées existentielle lui vint à l'esprit : _'Finalement il est pas si mal que ça !_' S'en suit, une superbe description de corps de dieu grec de Drago, dont 20 lignes sur ses magnifiques tablettes de chocolat, obtenus grâce aux entraînements intensifs de Quidditch (rappelons que son rôle n'est que d'observer le terrain, et de tendre le bras pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Certes, il doit un peu contracter ses jambes tout autant musclées pour tenir en équilibre sur le balai. Petite question n° 2 : vous savez où sont les abdominaux ?) Drago se prélasse dans son bain (Petite question n°3 : Comment Hermione fait pour voir ses abdos à travers l'eau du bain ? Croyez-vous qu'elle a des pouvoirs supersoniques ?) et tout à coup, il ouvre les yeux. Hermione est face à lui. Superbe sourire narquois de notre blondinet préféré qui lui sort la réplique de la mort qui tue : '_Alors Granger, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ?_' suivit d'un levage de sourcils suggestif. (petite variante de dialogue selon les auteurs, mais l'idée reste la même … hélas !). La brunette s'en va en claquant la porte. Elle s'assied sur son lit et se dit : ' _Merlin ! Que je le déteste, ce crétin prétentieux de Malefoy !_' Dans la seconde qui suit, elle se met en pyjama – non excusez-moi – en nuisette quasi transparente acquise pendant l'été.

- Premier jour de cours (deux options) :

1) Hermione entre dans la Grande Salle, toute la population masculine y compris les profs est éblouie. En effet, la jupe de son uniforme, au moins raccourcie d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres par ses bons soins, dévoilent ses grandes jambes fines au galbe parfait (sans parler du bronzage uniforme qui les recouvre). Et son chemisier, qui a perdu trois tailles minimum (laissant 'deviner' ses formes à la Pamela Anderson), forme un décolleté particulièrement plongeant.

2) Selon d'autres versions, 'plus originales' dirons-nous, l'uniforme obligatoire n'est justement plus obligatoire à partir de la 7è année (Petite question n°4 : Pourquoi auraient-ils droit à un traitement de faveur ? La majorité ?). Donc Hermione a fait acquisition d'une nouvelle garde-robe : Mini jupes, bustiers moulants et décolletés plongeant et tout un tas de babioles dans le même genre (exemple : tout un assortiment de sous-vêtements en dentelles et de petites nuisettes de la taille d'un timbre poste).

- Elle décide aussi de se mettre au maquillage (Petite question n° 5 : Aurait-elle eu une révélation pendant l'été ? Une vision la destinant à devenir une gourgandine ? Mystère, mystère …), en passant par le gloss transparent ou pailleté (souvent parfumé à la pêche), le mascara ultra-rallongeant, le crayon noir et eye-liner qui lui donnent des yeux de biches.

- A partir de cette année, le Serpentard prend une grave décision : il décide de ne plus mettre ses trois pots de gel quotidiens dans ses cheveux ! Du coup, deux mèches de cheveux blonds platine tombent devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air divinement mystérieux. (lectrices pré-pubères bavent sur leur clavier, au risque de le court-circuiter.)

- Hermione découvre que Drago a de 'superbes' yeux gris perçants qu'ils la rendent mal à l'aise. Mystérieusement, elle se sent attiré par ses yeux, serait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse ?

- On apprend que Malefoy a une réputation de Dom Juan, voire de bête de sexe. C'est un briseur de cœur professionnel, et toutes les filles de Poudlard sont passées dans son lit aux draps argentés … SAUF UNE ! (Et là, le lecteur se demande qui ça peut être, le suspense est torride … Bon je vais être gentille, je vous donne la réponse. Accrochez-vous bien à vos chaises … c'est notre petite Mione chérie ! Je parie que vous êtes tous tombés à la renverse sur le coup de l'étonnement, mais je vous jure c'est bien la triste vérité !)

- Mais dans ce genre d'histoire, il faut bien une greluche de service. Et devinez qui s'y colle ? Suspense torride … Pansy Parkinson, l'unique, la vraie. On la retrouve dans ses tentatives de séduction sur Drago. Bien entendu, il la rejette, lui affirmant que c'est une crétine sans cervelle. Mais leur histoire ne s'arrête pas là : il se trouve que Pansy est la promise de Drago pour un mariage arrangé.

- Etant donné qu'il a une grande salle commune pour lui, Drago décide d'y faire la fiesta du siècle ! Il invite tout les Serpentards et Hermione est consignée dans sa chambre. Ou parfois, dans son immense générosité (ou de pitié, ça dépend uniquement de votre point de vue), elle est invité à se joindre à la débauche. Dans ces cas-là, elle prend sa première cuite et Malefoy (toujours dans son même élan de générosité) la porte jusque dans sa chambre rouge et or (les murs, les tapisseries, la moquette, les draps, TOUT !).

- Malheureusement, être préfète en chef n'a pas que des avantages. Hermione vit recluse dans sa salle commune, souvent pour étudier. Du coup, elle s'éloigne de ses amis de toujours, au grand désespoir de Ron. Celui-ci décide alors de lui avouer son amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouve pour elle depuis des années. Mais Hermione le considère seulement comme un ami. C'est le drame !

- Les parents d'Hermione sont morts pendant l'été, après une attaque de Mangemorts ou parfois d'un accident de voiture, dont la brunette est mystérieusement rescapée (Toujours ses pouvoirs supersoniques ?). Elle découvre alors une vérité qu'on lui a méchamment cachée depuis des années : elle a été adopté ! Notre Mione en veut alors au monde entier et part à la recherche de ses vrais parents (quoique on entend souvent parler de sa mère mais très peu de son père. Petite question n°6 : Hermione Granger serait-elle la réincarnation du Petit Jésus ?). Quand la vérité éclate, Hermione se révèle être une Sang Pure, issue d'une famille puissante, plongée jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire.

- Lors d'une dispute particulièrement violente entre les deux préfets en chef, Hermione laisse échapper la vérité sur sa naissance. C'est alors, que Drago, ne voyant plus d'obstacle pour une éventuelle relation entre eux, se met à la draguer. Hermione le repousse mais fini par changer d'avis lorsqu'elle le voit endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune. La première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit est _: 'On dirait un ange'_. Et à cet instant, elle se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. (Le lecteur en verse presque une larme tellement il est ému par cette révélation.)

- Donc là, Hermione succombe à la tentation qu'incarne le beau blondinet. Ils finissent par coucher ensembles au bout d'un ou deux jours (tout dépend l'humeur de l'auteur) et Hermione, qui n'avait jamais eu de petits amis de sa vie, n'eut aucun scrupule à perdre sa virginité si rapidement. Mais après avoir tiré son coup, Drago l'envoie bouler en lui disant froidement : ' _Tu étais un bon coup Granger, maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de toi !'_. Hermione, en larmes, se réfugie dans sa chambre pendant toute une semaine. Ses amis (dont l'auteur avait oublié l'existence jusque là.) commencent enfin à s'inquiéter et viennent la trouver pour savoir ce qui se passe. Hermione garde pour elle sa douleur mais ils comprennent vite que Malefoy est dans le coup. (Petite question n°7 : Comment ? Auraient-ils, eux aussi, des pouvoirs supersoniques ?).

- Seulement, tout ça cogite dans la tête de notre blondinet (certes il est blond, mais il possède quand même quelques neurones. Incroyable mais vrai !). Il découvre qu'il éprouve des doux sentiments à l'égard de notre Gryffondor. Il décide alors d'aller la reconquérir, mais il se retrouve sur les roses ! Hermione ne lui fait plus confiance (Petite question n°8 : Lui a-t-elle déjà fait confiance ?). Elle verse beaucoup de larmes, elle ne sait plus du tout où elle en est. Drago, l'aime-t-il ou se moque-t-il d'elle ? (Feux de l'amour version sorcier). Finalement, il finit par lui prouver sa bonne foi par un moyen quelconque. Hermione saute dans ses bras, lui dit qu'elle l'aime mais pour Drago, ça a du mal à sortir.

- Petit ombre à leur bonheur : Drago reçoit une lettre de son père, l'ordonnant à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts à la fin de l'année scolaire, qui est bien proche car on est déjà fin mai. Gros dilemme pour Drago : doit-il choisir l'amour ou la vie ? Dans les premiers temps, il décide de rien dire à Hermione mais il finit par craquer. Sa Mione lui conseille alors d'aller voir Super Dumby s'il ne veut pas être Mangemort (Et bien entendu, il ne l'a jamais voulu). Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans Hermione, même si ça fait qu'une semaine qu'ils sont ensembles. Par un autre moyen quelconque, ils arrivent à déjouer les plans diaboliques du paternel.

- Par un pur hasard, Harry et compagnie découvrent que Hermione à un petit ami. Et pas n'importe quel petit ami : Drago Malefoy (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris). Ils lui en veulent de leur avoir caché qu'elle sort avec leur ennemi de toujours. Finalement Super Hermione réussit à faire rentrer dans leur petit crâne qu'elle est amoureuse et que rien, même pas eux, ne changera ça. Finalement, ils commencent à l'accepter (enfin surtout Harry, Ron est toujours amoureux d'elle).

C'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire de haine, d'amour et de…

xxx

_Alberie_


	2. RAR et Harry Drago

**RAS-LE-BOL DES CLICHES **

Comme on pourrait classer les revieweurs en deux grandes catégories (les personnes qui sont tout à fait d'accord avec moi et celles qui crient à la calomnie), je vais vous répondre globalement en deux parties. Mais avant de commencer, je tiens à signaler que je respecte parfaitement vos différentes opinions. C'est quand même la moindre des choses ! Parce que, s'il y a autant de fictions comportant ces « clichés », c'est que ça plaît ! Et tant mieux pour les auteurs ! C'est tout le bien que je leur souhaite !

**I/ RAR des personnes partageant mon opinion :**

D'après vos reviews, vous aviez aussi remarqué ces mises en scènes que l'on retrouve souvent. Certains m'ont même fait remarquer que j'en avais oublié quelques-unes. Il est vrai que j'en avais déjà aperçut plusieurs et que je n'avais pas noté car elles m'étaient tout bonnement sorties de la tête. Par contre, j'avoue franchement qu'un exemple qui m'a été donné ne m'avait jamais frappée (à savoir que Hermione devenait anorexique. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà lu mais on le retrouve peut-être dans plusieurs fictions).

Cette réponse est plutôt courte mais, à part, être contente à vous avoir fait rire ou sourire, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter d'autre. Si, peut-être vous souhaiter une bonne lecture pour la suite et que ça vous amuse toujours autant !

**II/ RAR des personnes criant à la calomnie : **

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'admets parfaitement que les fics HG/DM vous plaisent. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une opinion des choses que je veuille forcément la faire partager aux autres. C'est la diversité qui caractérise le genre humain.

Je n'ai pas critiqué les lecteurs, ce n'est même pas une critique proprement dit, ni même une moquerie, plutôt une constatation. J'avoue moi-même apprécier certaines fics basées sur ce couple (Cf mes favoris) et même comportant certains clichés relatés. Le but principal de mon écrit n'était pas d'attirer l'attention sur moi mais sur le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup trop de fics similaires.

C'est vrai que personne ne m'a forcée à lire les HG/DM mais c'était durant un temps mon couple favori. Ceci explique cela.

Je ne vous ai pas moi-même mis un couteau sous la gorge (ou une baguette si on veut rester dans le monde d'Harry Potter) pour venir lire mon écrit. Qu'est-ce ce qui vous a poussé à venir le lire ?

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandée pourquoi aucun nom de fics ou d'auteurs n'a été cité, je répondrais simplement qu'il est beaucoup plus vexant de se sentir dénigré aux yeux de tous que de se sentir visé seul et anonyme derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Certains ont avoué qu'il y avait des clichés dans leurs fictions, tant mieux s'ils le prennent bien.

Certains revieweurs m'ont fait remarquée que j'avais fait des erreurs, ce que j'admet sans problème :

J'ai appris que dans certaines écoles où le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire, il ne l'est plus forcément quand l'élève atteint la majorité.

J'ai compris de quelle manière il était possible pour Drago d'atteindre sa musculature de rêve grâce au Quidditch. (Aller voir la review de M dougy dog.)

Un revieweur a cherché à m'insulté en me comparant à Voltaire. Je me suis permis d'avoir pris ça comme un compliment, car pour moi, Voltaire a écrit des choses plutôt bien.

Et pour finir, certains m'ont reprochée de ne pas avoir écrit de fictions et de pourtant de m'être permis de les « critiquer ». Un revieweur a très bien commenté la chose : demandez-vous à un critique littéraire d'avoir 15 best-sellers derrière lui pour se permettre de faire son métier ? Malgré cela, je tiens à vous signaler qu'une fic HG/DM est en cours de construction. Je ne sais pas quand je la publierais mais c'est sûr que vous l'aurez un jour !

Si vous voulez me contacter ou dialoguer avec moi via MSN, mon adresse est libre _alberiehotmail.fr_

_

* * *

__Après s'être attaquée furieusement au couple HG/DM, ce soir funeste est réservé au HP/DM. N'oubliez pas le détail le plus important concernant ce recueil de clichés : c'est à prendre AU MOINS au second degré. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

- L'intrigue se déroule étonnement en 7° année. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été vaincu en fin de 6è année par le Survivant. Facile, les auteurs de romances n'iront pas jusqu'à s'encombrer d'un peu d'action et de violence du côté du méchant Voldy.

- Tout le monde il est content, tout le monde il est heureux sauf notre Ryry national. Il déprime, il est malheureux, il n'a pas supporté la bataille finale. Les auteurs ont d'ailleurs l'amabilité de nous proposer deux variantes incompatibles ensembles (vous comprendrez bien assez vite pourquoi…) :

1) Il s'isole de ses amis (Ron et Hermione), qui eux filent le parfait amour. Et oui, seul point positif de la guerre, leur mort imminente les a rapproché et ils roucoulent sous les cocotiers pendant que Harry s'est explosé le ciboulot à force d'essayer de mémoriser les formules les plus cruelles qu'il ait pu trouver (sortilèges de Magie Noire, sortilèges sans baguettes, … Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos). En quelques mois (semaines ?), il est devenu le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète et, qui sait, des populations extra-terrestres dont on n'a pas encore découvert l'existence.

2) Il est malheureux parce que Ron et/ou Hermione se sont pris un sort entre les deux yeux et qu'il n'a pas pu les protéger. Il s'en veut à mort. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il donc pas appris LE sort pour se dédoubler à volonté pour servir d'ange gardien à chaque combattant + se retrouver face au plus méchant mage noir en même temps ? En effet, on se pose la question…

- Tous les magasines sorciers affichent la photo de Harry Celui-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde-des-griffes-du-vilain-pas-beau-à-la-face-de-serpent Potter en première page. Acclamons notre sauveur ! Nous lui devons tout ! Et patati, et patata, et tant de phrase sans saveur dans le même genre.

- Pour tenter de passer inaperçu, notre p'tit pote Potter se voit rebaptisé Apollon, Popol pour les intimes. Franchement, les cheveux ébouriffés sont to-ta-le-ment has been, la mode est aux cheveux longs attachés en catogan. Ses éternelles lunettes rondes se sont vues doublées par des… lentilles de contact ! Ce brave Popol se veut branché et complètement dans le coup (Il est fort le p'tit bout ! Déprimé et dans le coup en même temps. Respect !)

- Faites sonner les trompettes et les clairons, entrée de Draco en scène ! Oui, bien sûr, DraCo. Et oui, ce n'est plus DraGo, il a changé de nom en court de route lui aussi mais on le reconnaît toujours ! Petite présentation du personnage : a toujours été très beau, sexy, faisant baver toute la population Poudlarienne, féminine comme masculine. Pas Harry allez-vous me dire, patience !

- Début de l'histoire proprement parlé : « Il était une fois, Draco et Harry se croisant dans un couloir. Beau blond (BB) provoque Popol. Violence verbale extrême : « va te faire foutre Malfoy ! » Jt'ai cassé ! Bagarre version Fight Club (un film de bagarre Moldu, espèces de sorciers ignares !) mais celle-ci dévie vite, Harry ou Draco se retrouve sur l'autre, là c'est le choc électrique ! A la place de Clara Morgane fait son show, BB et Popol en plein échange de salive. Ben quoi, ça peut être salace. Le baiser est passionné, torride, ils mordent les lèvres, ils saignent mais il y a quand même la haine, ils se rejettent et se jurent de ne jamais recommencer.

- S'en suit tout un tas de questions : « pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé alors que je le déteste ? » Se demande un de nos acteurs, honteux de lui-même parce qu'il a osé embrasser sa Némésis et qu'il en a éprouvé du plaisir.

- Quelques temps plus tard, ils se recroisent, ils recommencent leur petit manège sauf que cette fois-ci, ils osent se toucher, ça va plus loin ! Leurs mains baladeuses osent se glisser dans la chevelure extrêmement soyeuse (Il utilise quoi comme shampooing ? Panten pro-V de l'Oréal ou Fructis de Garnier ?) de l'autre. C'est alors BB demande à Popol s'il a aimé le baiser déclencheur. L'autre meurt d'envie de répondre « oui » (C'est sûr que s'il répondait « non », il n'y aurait plus vraiment d'histoire) et le fait taire d'un autre baiser, dix fois plus passionné, dix fois plus torride que le premier. Comme par hasard (Il a bon dos ce hasard), ils sont à côté d'une salle vide. Ils entrent dedans et Popol perd sa virginité dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi. Acte passionné, il est tout sauf une vierge effarouchée. Les deux atteignent le Nirvana en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ils entament alors une relation purement sexuelle où tous les soirs les ébats passionnés (et plus si affinités) sont au rendez-vous.

- Seulement, au fil de leur relation, Popol découvre qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour son amant. (Mais mon Dieu quelle horreur !) Après tout, la haine et l'amour sont plus proches qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Il décide d'arrêter toute relation avec BB car il a peur de ses sentiments. (Plus effrayant tu meurs.)

- BB prend mal le fait que le brunet le plaque (le pauvre petit ! Mais bon, il y a bien un début à tout. Jour à marquer d'une croix blanche) Il décide alors de le reconquérir à tous prix parce que, contre toute attente, il a froid tout seul dans son grand lit, au milieu de ses draps verts.

- De son côté, le Gryffondor a du mal à se faire à ses nouveaux sentiments. En effet que penserait le monde s'il savait que leur super héros international était gay ? Son image de marque et sa réputation de sex-symbol en pâtiraient.

- Mais face aux attaques de BB il finit par céder. Il décide donc de jouer franc jeu. Il lui avoue ses sentiments. BB se rend compte qu'il ressent les mêmes envers Popol. Ils s'avouent alors leur amour éternel et inconditionnel. Une relation recommence entre eux et, toutes les cinq minutes, ils se murmurent des mots doux à l'oreille, des « je t'aime » en passant par des « mon p'tit griffon » ou « mon p'tit dragon » selon la personne. Devinez qui est qui ? J'espère que vous savez nager parce que nous sommes en pleine inondation de mélasse collante à souhait.

- Ils décident alors d'avouer au monde entier qu'ils sont ensembles. (C'est bôôôôôôôôôô !) C'est tout juste s'ils ne font pas une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier et comme (in)attendu, tout le monde le prend bien, sauf Ron. (« Mais comment fais-tu pour sortir avec _lui_ ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Hermione, quant à elle, n'est pas le moins du monde étonnée. Pour elle, BB et Popol étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils se cherchaient depuis leur première année) Mais, malgré les regards extérieurs, leur amour est plus fort que tout.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (comme quoi, avec la magie, on va de miracle en miracle) !

FIN

xxx

_Alberie _


	3. Les Maraudeurs

Me revoilà après un long moment d'absence. Beaucoup ne seront peut-être pas ravis de me revoir mais avant de me rejuger, que pensez-vous de ceci :

_**LES MARAUDEURS**_

_**I) Physiques**_

_- Sirius Orion_ (Petite question n°1 : Pourquoi Orion au fait ? Ce n'est pas la seule étoile qui existe non ?) _Black_ : Grand (1m 90 minimum), brun, ténébreux, regard de braise, sourire colgate, cheveux mi-long (alors que d'après le 5è tome, il a les cheveux courts), torse musclé à damner un Saint (Petite question n°2 : Stéréotype ? Noooon, ce n'est qu'une illusion voyons). Bref, Sirius Black est THE fantasme féminin (et masculin) de base dans tout Poudlard ! En effet, après chacun de ses passages, on est sûr de trouver le sol recouvert d'une substance visqueuse, appelée communément bave ! On comprend après pourquoi Rusard ne l'aime pas trop !

_- James Henri_ (Petite question n°1 bis : Pourquoi est-ce que ce prénom revient si souvent ? Vive l'originalité …) _Potter_ : Petit ou grand selon les versions (mais si on prend la version originale de J.K Rowling, il serait plutôt petit), brun, les yeux noisette encadrées de petites lunettes rondes, cheveux en bataille (jusque là, ça suit plutôt les bouquins) mais les auteurs ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rajouter, THE sourire charmeur ainsi que sa musculature trèèès développée grâce au Quidditch (encore crédible je l'admets).

_- Remus J. Lupin _: Avant tout, en le regardant, vous êtes captivés par son regard d'ambre, à la fois mélancolique, timide, mystérieux, mature et j'en passe (_Petite constatation n°1 :_ C'est fou ce qu'un regard peut cacher …). Ses cheveux, variant du brun à la couleur des blés, en passant par le châtain clair et le début du poivre et sel (Petite question n°3 : Un peu jeune non ?), retombent devant ses yeux, augmentant son aura d'une touche énigmatique supplémentaire. Il a toujours l'air un peu fragile, le pauvre brin de paille pliant sous les fortes rafales de vent que lui soufflent la vie (à peine exagéré … si si je vous jure …). Tellement fragile, que l'instinct maternel nous prend quand on le voit. Malgré tout ça, on aperçoit quand même des muscles bien dessinés et il semble doté d'une grande force. (Chercher l'erreur …).

_- Peter Pettigrow_ : Souvent aux abonnés absents, mais entre deux congés maladie, il nous apparaît comme petit et … gros (très original, on ne l'aurait jamais crut) et plus qu'insignifiant ! Rien d'autre à signaler !

_**II) Caractères **_

_- Sirius _: Aussi parfait mentalement que physiquement, du genre Mary Sue masculin, il a toutes les qualités requises du parfait petit play-boy que tout le monde adule. En effet, si ces dames n'ont de cesse de lui jeter des regards dégoulinants de guimauve (ou mélasse au choix) rose bonbon, les gars ont pour seul but dans la vie de l'approcher et de faire copain copain avec lui : c'est leur modèle ! En vérité, contrairement aux livres, son caractère n'apparaît que très peu souvent, voire jamais ! Deux sujets de préoccupation dans sa petite vie : lui-même et les filles ! On le remarque bien vu les nombreuses heures qu'il passe dans la salle de bain à se bichonner tel un chien chien de concours.

_- James_ : Souvent considéré comme le petit marrant, le foufou, qui entraîne les autres à sa suite. Les blagues ingénieusement idiotes des Maraudeurs sortent toujours de sa tête exagérément grosse de prétention ! Et oui, tout le monde le considère comme le leader de la bande de cinglés régnant sur la célèbre école Poudlard !

Il se trouve aussi que notre Jamesie intergalactique a rencontré l'amour de sa vie à l'âge de 11 ans, en la personne de Lily Evans. Le coup de foudre, les éclairs et les petits cœurs rouge passion, tout est présent ! On pourrait presque entendre la musique grinçante au violon à la lecture des passages. Malheureusement pour nous lecteurs, elle ne partage pas ses sentiments. La jeune fille, qualifiée d'ange, de fée ou de princesse, ne peut s'empêcher de lui foutre une tarte à chacune de leur rencontre ! Elle est pleine de charme dirons-nous !

_- Remus_ : Le studieux de la bande, le cerveau de l'équipe, l'intello, enfin, tout ce que vous voulez mais il est le seul à, apparemment, savoir faire remuer ses méninges pour les faire sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils sont inexorablement plongés jusqu'au cou à chaque blague ou tentative de blague. Il est rarement décrit sans son épais volume poussiéreux entre les mains. Certes, la seule et unique fois où notre JKR bénie nous le présente lors de son épopée à Poudlard en tant qu'humble collégien, il est plongé dans un livre. N'oublions pas que ce moment est censé représenter ses révisions pour ses examens et non sa vie de tous les jours. Il est considéré comme le plus doux de l'équipe (nounours grandeur nature ?), c'est toujours vers lui qu'on vient chercher conseil. Il aspire la confiance. Il est aussi le plus talentueux joueur d'échec de son temps. Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez cette information mais pourquoi pas après tout, vous voulez peut-être lui trouver des points communs avec Ron…

_- Peter : _Que dire de ses rares cas de présence ? Il est considéré comme le goinfre de service. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un peu enrobé que, forcément, il mange à longueur de journée. Il n'est jamais décrit comme très malin dans les livres mais les fics ne cherchent pas à lui trouver des avantages. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant d'être le traître, ce pauvre Peter n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres, peut-être avec des difficultés et des légers problèmes pour s'affirmer. Malgré cela, si le Choixpeau l'a réparti à Gryffondor, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il pourrait y avoir une raison ?

_**III) En vrac**_

Recette pour bien commencer l'année pour nos Maraudeurs chéris :

- Bataille de polochons jusqu'à épuisement total, ils s'allongent sur leur lit encore tout habillé, des plumes dans les cheveux, et s'endorment d'un sommeil profond. Comment survivraient-ils sans ce rituel si important ?

- Premier râteau de l'année pour James qui s'en est allé demander des nouvelles de sa belle. S'en suit une claque retentissante de Miss Lily, le pauvre chevelu revient tout penaud.

- Premier cours de l'année, potion en commun avec les Serpentards avec le professeur le plus sadique de la galaxie.

James et Sirius semblent s'être fixés un objectif, accumuler le plus de retenues durant l'année. Certes, ce ne sont pas des anges, mais pensez-vous qu'ils soient tenter de devenir femmes, ou plutôt hommes, de ménage ? Ils en auraient les qualifications vu toutes les centaines de milliers de coupes et de salles de classes que vous leur faîtes récurer.

Enfin bref, tous ça pour dire que ces quatre là semblent être envoyés par Merlin lui-même pour faire régner la joie et la bonne humeur à Poudlard alors que les ténèbres s'abattent peu à peu sur le monde extérieur.

xxx

_Alberie_


End file.
